


Be My Strength

by AriCakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/pseuds/AriCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets his first tattoo after falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Strength

"It's just too big a risk for him not to have one anymore, Dean," Sam sighed, looking exasperated.

"I know, I know," replied Dean, his face tightening as he glanced over Cas, who was unhappily picking at his french fries, "I just don't like to remind him, you know?" Sam frowned and nodded, he did understand, but that didn't make it any less necessary.

The next day, Dean pulls Cas to the side. "Look, man," he says, "We need to get you an anti-possession tat, alright? It'll be one less thing to worry about." Cas frowns, but nods anyway; he doesn't want to be more of a burden than necessary. 

Dean takes Cas into town that afternoon while Sam finishes up the research for their current case. It only takes them about an hour to find the least sketchy of the tattoo parlors, and only about ten minutes after that for the artist to draw up the tattoo. "This good?" that artist asks after calling them into the back.

Dean nods but Cas pauses, looking a bit nervous. "I was thinking, maybe..." he begins, glancing between Dean and the tattoo artist, "Could you add wings to it, maybe?" 

Dean tries to hide his smile, but from the blush creeping up Cas's face he doesn't think he's been able to. "Sure thing," replies the tattoo artist shoos them away for a bit longer.

After about twenty minutes the artist calls them back and has them look over the design again. "Perfect," says Cas and the artist smiles.

"Alright then, where would you like this baby?" asks the artist.

"I was thinking my back," Cas replies, beginning to strip off his jackets and shirt. Once Cas is shirtless, the artist places the transfer sheet and has Dean check the positioning.

"Are you ready?" he asks Cas, waiting for his nod before positioning the needle. Cas nearly jumps when he first feels the needle, but reminds himself to keep still, that this is important to get right. His jaw tightens and his hands clench as he forces himself to breathe steadily.

Dean glances between Cas's face and the tattoo that's taking shape on his back. The tattoo has only just started and  
Cas is already having problems breathing evenly. "Cas," Dean says, sliding closer to the chair, "Cas, man, you need to breathe, okay? Come on, just try to breathe." 

Cas doesn't seem to hear Dean, his eyes are still screwed tightly shut and his hands are in fists. Dean sighs and slides his palm onto one of Cas's hands, "Come on, dude, just breathe." 

That seems to shake Cas from his mind and his eyes crack open to look at Dean. He unclenches his fist and flips his hand over to take Dean's, squeezing it a little bit too hard when the needles go over one of his shoulders. "That's it," Dean whispers, leaning in close to Cas, "Just breathe with me, okay. You're halfway done. You're doing a great job, even better than Sammy."

Cas lets out a breathless chuckle at that, and he relaxes a little more. Dean smiles back at him, unconsciously running his free hand through Cas's hair. This continues through the entire session, every time that Cas starts to tense up, Dean leans in and whispers encouragement. He can tell that Cas's patience is getting thin near the end when the mumbled, "Cas, you're doing so great. Come on, you can do this. Breathe for me, Cas. Come on." doesn't seem to faze him. Eventually, though, the artist is done and he sits Cas up so he can see his artwork.

The anti-possession tattoo is perfect, exactly like it needs to be, and the two beautiful wings Castiel added make it even more beautiful. Cas turns back to Dean, beaming. "It's perfect," he exclaims, turning his smile towards the artist, "Thank you so much!"

The artist smiles and nods, "No problem, dude. It was a great looking design to begin with." He has them follow him back to the cash register. "So how long you two been together anyway?"

"Five years," answers Cas near instantly, looking at the jewelry behind the glass countertop. Dean flushes and looks between Cas and the artist before pushing some cash across the counter and dragging Cas out of the store.

"So we're gonna need to stop and get you some ointment to put on that tattoo," Dean says, still flushed and avoiding Cas's gaze. 

Cas frowns, "Dean, what is wrong? Something has upset you."

"No nothing upset me, I just wanna get back to the hotel is all."

"That is not it, Dean. What is wrong? I just want to help you as you helped me at the tattoo shop."

Dean flushes deeper as he remembers running his hands through Cas's hair. "Did you not realize that that dude thought we were together?" Dean snaps, his hands tightening on the wheel.

"Well we were together," replies Cas, looking confused.

"No, Cas! I mean together-together. You know!"

Cas's eyes widen as it clicks, "Oh, you mean romantically."

Dean frowns and glares through the front windshield. The two continued to drive in silence, Cas looking out the window and Dean nearly melting the windshield with his gaze.

After pulling back into the parking lot of the hotel Cas turns back to Dean. "Was it really that offensive to you that someone thought we were together?" he questions, his eyes sad.

Dean's angry glare melted under Cas's look and he relented, "No, I guess not. I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas smiles slightly at the apology before looking back into Dean's eyes. "Thank you for earlier, Dean," he says.

Dean smiles back, happy to see Cas's eyes free from the sadness that had been lurking them ever since he had fallen. 

"No problem, man," Dean replies, just then noticing how close the two of them had gotten. Before he could truly think about the consequences Dean leans forward and catches Cas's lips with his own.

Cas freezes, his eyes wide as Dean pulls back sharply. The color drains from Dean's face as he reaches for the door handle so he can bolt. Once Cas's brain catches up, though, he grips onto Dean's jackets and crushes their mouths together again.

This time it's Dean's turn to freeze, but instead of pulling away, Cas keeps kissing until Dean responds.  
Eventually they part, breathing heavily and staring at one another. "I'm going to go pack our stuff and you are going to go rent another room, alright?" Dean growls after a moment. Cas nods silently before rushing off to the front of the hotel and waits in the car a few moments for his dick to calm down before heading to go grab their things.

**Author's Note:**

> Tattoo would look like this - http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Fallen-Castiel-314171612
> 
> (NOT MY ARTWORK)


End file.
